


Does it make you jealous?

by Llh177



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Jughead, Bi Archie, Cannon Divergent, F/M, I should have titled this “It’s just a stupid kiss right?”, M/M, comming out, takes place during and after 2x14, this starts with the vughead kiss fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llh177/pseuds/Llh177
Summary: Takes place after the “Vughead” kiss in 2x14 I haven’t really seen much written about that episode but I could just be bad at looking.





	Does it make you jealous?

It all started with a kiss. Just a kiss between two friends mainly, for the pourpose of making our significant others a little jealous. And well, to give them a taste of their own medicine.  
“Okay well, full disclosure time, when Archie first told me about the kiss I absorbed it, processed it, and in the end I feel no ill will toward my beau or my bestie...” Veronica starts out the conversation like this, and honestly I didn’t really mind that they had kisses considering the fact Toni and I may have gotten just a smidge further than an “our lives are in danger” kiss. But Ronnie continues, “...but has the thought of it haunted me these last few weeks? Yeah, a tiny bit and now clearly Betty and Jug, you guys are in the after math..” I wouldn’t necessarily call it the aftermath, more like we’re caught up in a mystery, but Veronica is certain it has to do with our love life. “So to clear the air amongst us Jughead and I... should kiss.” She says ending with a very sassy sip of her drink side eyeing me over the rim of the margarita glass.  
At first I was just going to let the joke slide but then Archie seemed a little jealous at just the invitation and I couldn’t let that opportunity go. So we did it. The look on both of their faces is one I will savor for quite some time.  
This isn’t quite where this story ends though. Later after we all had left the hot tube and split to our rooms with our respective S.O.s, Betty turns to me on her way to the bathroom, “You know what I just realized; out if the four of us only you and Archie haven’t kissed.” At first I didn’t catch on, just replying with a sarcastic “fascinating” before realizing what she meant “Wait you and Veronica!?” Betty just responded with a knowing look before closing the bathroom door. And well um we got a little distracted after that but thats not the point.  
The next day something happened between Veronica and Archie so she grabbed Betty and went into town to get her mind off things I suppose. Leaving Archie and me at the cabin alone.  
“You know Betty and Veronica kissed?”  
Archie’s brows furrowed together “What? What are you talking about?”  
“Apparently first week of school during cheerleading tryouts B & V kissed”  
“Why?” Archie asked still confused.  
“I couldn’t tell ya, last night Betty informed me that of the four of us we’re the only two that haven’t kissed.” The chuckle that followed was a bit forced.  
“Interesting, you think they bailed on us to see if we’d change that?” Archie was obviously joking but it was still an odd thing for him to ask. I responded with a laugh, and we went on to talk about other things.  
The girls returned after their little shopping trip and of course Archie brought the kiss back up. “So, a little birdie told me about a B & V kiss that happened.” He say with a smirk on his face and honestly at the time all I could think was where is this going? Veronica looked shocked but Betty just glanced at me, one eyebrow raised.  
“And?” Veronica responded. And well Archie did something unexpected, he gave me a look trying to warn me to hold my reaction before saying:  
“Well looks like all four of us have kissed each other now.” The girls looked shocked, both completely slack jawed and my attempt not to react turned into me trying to hold back laughter.  
“Oh my god! When?” Veronica asked at the same time Betty said “While we were gone!?” There reactions were honestly enough to make me not care that he had just lied to our girlfriends until he said “No, right now.” With a smirk on his face, and before anyone could even question what he meant by that he leaned towards me and connected our lips in a quick peck.  
He pulled away as quickly as he went in laughing at all three of our reactions now. It was now me with the shocked slack jaw and the girls confusedly laughing.  
“What the heck!?” I asked looking over at Archie.  
“Its just a stupid kiss right?” He said mocking me just as I had him last night. I just shook my head and lightly pushed him with a chuckle until I realized how flirty that must have seemed to the girls because they were just staring at us. In an attempt to change the topic I asked them how their shopping trip went.  
Veronica gave me the most confused and dumbfounded look “Seriously, Archie just kissed you and your brushing that off like it was nothing, I was scared you were going to freak out after our planned kiss last night let alone Archie randomly kissing you!” Betty just nodded her head in agreement.  
Archie mischievously looked over at me, and I know that look. “Not like that was the first time we’ve kissed” he says. The girls go slack jawed again “what??!” They both say, or rather shout. Archie and I are both attempting to hold our composure but when Archie starts snickering and I cant hold myself back anymore.  
“Were you kidding?” Betty asked honestly supremely confused. Before I could say anything to ease her mind Archie responds “I don’t know, are we?”  
I leaned over to whisper to Archie “You know it’s gonna eat them alive if they don’t know?” As I lean away I can see the girls’ shocked and flustered expression as they look at each other. Archie leans into me likely also noticing the girls’ reactions and he just responds with a yep popping the p causing him to lightly disturb the hair against my cheek, but he doesn’t move away, that mixed with the looks of disbelief from the girls sends another wave of laughter through both of us as we lean up against each other.  
“You two are so weird, how are you even comfortable with the level of flirting and touching that you are committing?” Veronica’s voice cuts through their laughter, but it only makes them have a harder time holding their laughter back.  
“Weird, you do realize that some consider me the king of weird.” I shoot back, now containing my laughter “this is hardly the weirdest thing that Archiekins and I have done.” I say elbowing Archie in the stomach and looking over at him through my eyelashes. That set Archie back into laughter and honestly its been the most I’ve seen him laugh in a while, and it is very much so the most I’ve laughed in probably longer. That comment also seemed to get the girls laughing as well, and the conversation left our weird discussion of kisses and flirting, well for a while at least.  
A few days after our return from the cabin though, it got brought back up in a conversation with Kevin at Pop’s. “...then Archie leaned over and kissed him right there in front of both of us and Jug barely even reacted, granted he doesn’t usually show that much emotion but after that he was laughing non stop for the rest of the conversation, it was weird, like they had taken up different personalities and were flirting!” I heard ronnie telling Kev as I walked into pop’s only Betty saw me come in and I quietly walked up to pop tate to place my usual order as silently as possible. I look over and Betty is just staring at me with a guilty expression, neither Kevin nor Veronica noticing my existence quite yet, both too distracted with the story.  
“They were flirting!?” Kevin whisper shouts as Veronica notices where Betty’s attention is and looks back to see what’s happening, her face falls and Kevin follows her line of sight dawning the same guilt fueled look. I just smirk and walk over to join them.  
“We weren’t “flirting”” I say with a laugh as I approach the guilt struck table.  
“Sorry we were gossiping about you,” Betty is the first of them to say anything, “but it was a weird experience.”  
“A weird experience huh,” I respond.  
“Um yeah, Archibald Andrews, kissing a guy, He is like the poster child for straight guys!” Kevin responds in the same whisper shouty way. “Kev!” Veronica shouts slapping him on the shoulder.  
“What!?! It would be like if I kissed a girl!” Kevin responds directly at Veronica.  
“Have you never done that?” Betty asks innocently.  
“It was one time Bets and you know that!” Kevin spouts at Betty with anger.  
“Okay, so that was Archie’s one time.” Veronica said proudly. At that moment I notice someone walk in but no one else is paying attention so I ignore the person listening in on our conversation.  
“So neither of you guys are mad at us?” I said directing it towards the girls, I couldn’t help but think that it was a kiss between to parties that weren’t dating that started a mess in the first place.  
“Of course we’re not mad!” Betty says with a laugh looking towards Veronica for her support, “of course not Jug, anyways we’re all even now, kind of, we still can’t figure out if you guys were kidding or not, that would then lean the kisses in your favor.” Veronica said getting a surprised response from Kevin.  
“Wait, what?” He asked.  
“We said it wasn’t the first time we had kissed, they still can’t decipher if that was a joke or not” comes a voice from behind Veronica and Kevin.  
“Looks like both of us got the pleasure of walking into our friends gossiping about us.” I say to Archie as he continues to baffle all of us by stepping over to kiss me on the cheek before kissing his own girl friend on the mouth. Betty Veronica and Kevin just stare at him eyes wide for a good few seconds before Archie and I get brought our food. Archie gives pop a confused look, “I saw you come in as I got started with Jug’s food, I figured I’d just go ahead and make your usual as well.” Archie just responded with a thanks and we started to dig into our food, the others still looking at us like we had each grown an extra head.  
“What?” I ask as if nothing had just happened.  
“Am I imagining things, or did Archie Andrews, poster child of heterosexuality, just kiss Jughead jones the third on the cheek?” Kevin asked exasperated.  
“Well if you’re imagining things then I must be too.” Veronica says in the same shocked tone. Betty wordlessly nods her head in agreement with them.  
“I didn’t realize how easy it is to shock you guys.” Archie said.  
I lean over the table to whisper in Archie’s ear “Its a shame we only realized now because imagine their reactions if they saw us back when we used to share a bed during sleepovers.” I sit lean back into my seat returning my attention to my ignored food. But I don’t miss the light blush that fans across Archie’s face, now that’s new. He just laughs at my comment that no one else at the table could hear.  
“I cannot believe you guys sometimes.” Is all Betty says.  
“Oh don’t get jealous Bets” I say as I lean into her for a real kiss, before actually finishing my food. Our flirting might possibly have gotten a little out of hand but it was still a funny little gag, a distraction from all the terrible things happening in our town, a time when we can just pretend that we’re normal teenagers where who’s kissing who is the biggest conundrum we face, not deaths and murderers.  
Later, its just Archie and I, the girls had dragged Kevin to go shopping or something. “You think we’ve taken the joke a little too far, I don’t want our girlfriends to get actually jealous and think that we’re dumb enough to start something right in front of them?” Archie asks with concern etched on his face.  
“I don’t think they’re taking it that seriously, considering they think of you as Archie Andrews, heterosexual poster child. But it wouldn’t hurt to play it safe, don’t wanna hurt B & V with a stupid joke.” I respond not really knowing where his sudden concern is coming from.  
“It’s just that well, I uh guess I need to tell you something, you have to promise you won’t take this the wrong way,” he stuttered his way through the sentence clearly nervous.  
“You know you can tell me anything Archie.” I respond head full of confusion trying to figure out where this conversation was headed.  
“Its just that, well, uh, I was gonna tell you, and then I couldn’t bring myself to do it, then I kissed you as a joke and realized how awkward a conversation it would be after, and um, i think... no i uh know, that uh I’m bi.” The whole sentence or well weird choppy run on was rushed and he kept stuttering,but the last bit was a quiet whisper, Archie looked down ashamed like he thought I was gonna scream at him.  
I placed my hand on his knee to try to comfort him and said “That’s what had you so worried, that you thought I wouldn’t accept you being bi, that would be a bit hypocritical of me considering I’m not necessarily straight, you know that.”  
“You’re not mad that I kissed you?” He asked quietly like he still couldn’t believe me.  
“I wasn’t mad before, why would I be now?” I responded trying to get it through his skull that it didn’t matter, he just responded with a quiet; “I don’t know.” “-and It was also just a peck Arch, its not like you full on went for it in front of our girlfriends.”  
“I just also feel like I should tell Ronnie, but I’m scared, what if she thinks that I’m telling her because I like you? What if she takes it the wrong way and dumps me?” Archie is still not looking at me, like he’s ashamed.  
“Veronica, A. Is not dumb B. Will accept you! You know that, and if she dumps you because you’re bi, which she wont, then she doesn’t deserve you!” I respond trying to comfort him.  
“Thanks Juggy” he says standing up from the booth to give me a hug.  
“In public really dude?” I say despite the fact that I’m clearly hugging him back.  
“But of course” he responds sticking another kiss on my cheek just as I see Cheryl Blossom with her phone taking a picture likely for blackmail, not that it will help her any.  
“What happened to the joke going too far?” I whisper in his ear.  
“The girls aren’t here are they?” He whispers against my cheek with another kiss to follow. I can see a flustered Cheryl behind us vigorously typing away at her phone likely tell the girls.  
“No but Cheryl is here, and she may have just sent a picture to our girlfriends.” What I said it punctuated by the collective chime of our phones we pull away to look at our phones. They both contain the same picture of us hugging, Archie kissing my cheek followed by a single question mark. I look to see Cheryl’s smug look as she obviously know who’s texting us. We both reply with, “problem?” And we both receive “no guess not”


End file.
